Tweenage Tycoons/Transcript
We begin the fourth episode in Dil's room as we says goodbye to his new pet fish as he and Tommy have to go catch the bus to go to school. Tommy: We're going to be late! How long can it possibly say goodbye to your new fish? Dil: A lifetime. Tommy: Don't worry he'll be here when you get back. Dil: How do you know? (Dil said as he and Tommy walked out of his room) Dil: (says goodbye to his fish in fish talk) (All Grown Up With You! Plays) Later that day we see Chuckie finishing mowing someone's lawn while Tommy, Kimi, Phil and Lil where finishing wracking leafs. Lil: When you said lets get jobs,Tommy, I was thinking of something a little more glamorous like perfume sprayer lady at the mall. Kimi: Light up,soon we'll be sitting at The Sulky Boys concert. Lil: Emm,I sure hope so,$100 bucks per ticket is a lot of work to come up with in 3 weeks. Angelica then walks up to them. Angelica: So sad,not even teenagers yet and already working for the man. Angelica: Don't worry,I'll tell you all about the inscribable once in a life time had to be there concert. Um,you missed a spot. (she said to Kimi who was holding a weed wackier) Kimi: Yeah,I did didn't I. (starts chasing Angelica way with the weed wackier) Angelica: Ahh! (Angelica runs away) Tommy: Now for the moment of truth. (Tommy starts adding up the money they made in his calculator) Lil: What if we only end up making enough for some of the tickets. Kimi: It's all or nothing,agreed? Kimi: So how many more jobs do we need? Tommy: At this rate,we only need one more mowing gig. Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil:(cheer in excitement) Tommy: Yeah,main land Australia. Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil: (disappointed sigh) Dil then shows up wearing a belt with a fish in it. Dil: Yo,T,you almost done? Tommy: Is that Pablo Your wearing? Dil: Yep the long distance thing wasn't working for us. Kimi: Dil,that has to be the most freakiest thing I have ever seen. Some kid on his bike notices Dil's fish belt and goes over to them. Kid: Wow dude,this bike on your belt,I would pay some serious coin for that!Where can I get one? Dil: If it's from Dil's mind it's one of a kind and it's not for sale. Phil: In stores,he means,you can buy one directly from us,um later. (the kid gives them the thumps up and leaves) Dil: You guys this is a original. Tommy: Well so does is everything before it gets mass-produce and soled off to massacred consumers. Chuckie: Where trying too make enough money to see JT, TJ, RJ and JR live. Dil: I should worn uses those Sulky Boys are evil robots created by the government to brainwash the masses. How else can they dance so straggly and still have perfect hair? Tommy: Noted. So what do you say little brother you going to help us out? Dil: I'm a sucker for the hole sibling loyalty thing. (Dil and Tommy fist bump) The next day at school we see Dil walking backwards showing off his fish belt too everyone all the kids all liked it. then Dil bumped into Vice Principal Pangborn. Principal Pangborn: That is the most amazing belt I've ever seen. As a former wrestler,I seen a lot of belts. I can in vote 10 pages to win alone. Dil looks at him with a confused look. Principal Pangborn: My article it's called embracing the creative child. And you my friend are activist A. But of course all names are changed to protect the innocent you know what I mean. Nails MiCles. Dil: Very clever,Hang corn,I'm sure no one will Ever make the connection. (Dil said as he walked away from Pangborn) Meanwhile Outside Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil start selling Dil's fish belt invention. Lil: Get your belt-quarium's here! It's a belt and a pet in one. Nicole: Those belts are off the hook and this fish are totally my color!I'll take two. Nicole's friend: If she's buying,I'm buying. Nicole's other friend: Do fish come in off-white? It's my favorite color! Later that day we see Dil in his bathing suit with his pet fish in his bathtub at his and Tommy's house. Dil: Now for some quality time. (Dil pours his fishbowl in the tube) Tommy: Dil I just wanted to say you are the man. We're all ready making more money with the belt-quariums to feel all the back orders. Tommy: How do you come up with this stuff? You are a genius. Dil: Uh what was that T, I was under the water. Tommy: I said your a genius! Next we cut to Angelica's house where we see her in her room listening to the Sulky Boys.Her mom Charlotte walks in her room. Charlotte: Turn it down! People can hear it throw out the Tri state area! Angelica: I'm sorry mother,(Angelica turns off the music) I had no idea it was at an inappropriate level, why you look pretty today and young. Charlotte: Oh do you really think... (relies she wants something) What do you won't. Angelica: How much money are you giving me for concert swag? Charlotte looks at her with a confused look. Angelica: Shirts, posters, umbrellas anything with JT's face on it. Charlotte: Considering your ticket cost a fortune, I suggest you will get money the old fashion way,earning it. Angelica: Like what? Charlotte: (giggles) Oh,Angelica, you're bright,you'll think of something! Be creative, imagistic or original. Angelica gets an idea. The next day at School Angelica copy's off of Dil's fish belt except it was not a belt and the fish were fake. Angelica: Get your genuine hand-made Aquarium-belts check in price soon. Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil walk up to her upset that she is steeling their idea. Tommy: Angelica your stealing our idea! Chuckie: (gasps) Hey these fish are fake! Other Kids are disappointed that Angelica rip them off. Angelica: Um,all the fun with that other belt with out the responsibility. After Angelica said that two girls came back and bought it. Lil: We'll sue you Angelica,maybe not today maybe not tomorrow,but as soon as we learn how to sue someone. Kimi: Save on you two guys,the belt fav is officially over. Tommy: What happened? Kimi: Pangborn happened. Kids see Pangborn wearing the belt so they all get ride of there's and run off screaming. (Commercial Break) Later that day we see Dil on the school bus as Tommy gets on and sits next to him. Dil: Sorry about the belt-quarium's. Tommy: Not your fault that Pangborn's a tern killer If he was around when clothes where invented we'll all be walking around butt naked. Dil laughs at Tommy's joke. Tommy: Hey speaking of inventions we need you to come up with a new one nothing special just something that will be wildly popular that will fly off shelf's. Oh and we need it ASAP. Dil: It doesn't exactly work like that T My mind is a mind of it's own it's ideas aren't pizzas I can't order up and they come thirty minutes or less. Tommy gave Dil a disappointed look. Dil: but don't worry bro I'll come up with something I promise. (Dil and Tommy fist bump) We then see Angelica and Harold under Tommy and Dil's set. Harold: Ah it's discussing under here. (Harold said as he was trying to get someone's used gum of his hand) Angelica: If you want to play dirty you got to be willing to get dirty. (the bus begins to move as someone's barf bag hits Angelica in the face) Category:Transcripts